


Bad Blood(Arc V AU)

by Holictrickshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holictrickshark/pseuds/Holictrickshark
Summary: Pioneer and Diva are the perfect duo of duelists on the Lancer Team. When Diva is reassigned to Copycat, her dear partner goes missing. With suspicions on Copycat and concern for Diva, Pioneer goes searching for his partner. Instead he finds Copycat doing what she does best. Soon he finds out, that Copycat has betrayed, not only DIva, but the entire Lancer Team. Based on my amv: www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSyUn537Zl8 Also, sharing from my QuoteV.





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn’t sure I the objectives had gotten easier or we had just gotten better at the whole secret agent thing. I glanced at my partner, Pioneer. We were each given a name upon entering the League. Our real names were a secret. With our identity hidden, members were paired not a first name bias. I considered that a hard choice, but I was chosen out of many strong duelist to take part in the Miami League known as the Lancers. 

Pioneer smiled. His crimson eyes flickering like rubies in the light; he was eager and proud. Pioneer ran a hand through his dual coloured hair. “Come on, Diva, we gotta move before back up arrives.”

I glanced at the fallen Obelisk Force. The elite group of Academy soldiers laid motionless since the three were defeated by the two of us. There was nothing supreme about the Academy. Many Obelisk Force fell like rocks at our feet. The group’s motives focused on taking over the world. 

Pioneer shook his head and pulled my wrist, leading me off the scene. Our first rule in training was duel with skill and preciseness. The second was quickly and efficiently. We were not to remain on the scene after our job was done. I faltered way too long, so Pioneer dragged me off.

Pioneer joined the Lancers as a means of searching for his father. His father was a famous duelist who went missing upon a disappearance of a duel. Pioneer was only a child at the time, but upon proving himself at 14, he earned his place at this agency. He had discovered a new summoning method while challenging the duelist his father missed. He began with the duelist name of The Clown, but the Director renamed him as Pioneer for pioneering the Pendulum summoning  
.   
Shortly after, I was teamed up with him and we couldn’t have been a better team. We fitted each other’s weakens with our strengths. We were a formidable team and known as the best in the League.

“Diva, hurry up,” he pressed, squeezing tighter. 

I hissed. “You’re going to leave a mark.”

“Do not reach-”

I wacked him square in the head with a paper fan. 

“Oww, Diva,” he winced.

I didn’t want to leave him yet. With this completed mission, I would have to wait until the next. It could take weeks even. I wasn’t ready to return to the house filled with the three girls I loved like sisters and return to classes the next morning. By day, I was the music theory student attending Miami University with the name Yuzu Hiragi. Sometimes I wondered if I preferred the agent life better, but I was 18 and possibly ignorant. I knew though that I wanted to stay with Pioneer a little longer.  
Both of our phones vibrated at the same time. 

Pioneer reached first. “A message from.”

I slowly peered at the message. I bit my lip.

“Let’s go, Diva,” he passed me a motorcycle helmet upon reaching his bike.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuya-New Assignment

I didn’t want to take Diva to HQ. The small framed girl hugged my waist as I drove my motorcycle down the lamp-lit streets. Her breath so close I could feel it. Her presence spread nerves all over when she was near me. When I saw the pink pigtailed girl, she dressed in a school uniform. Her red skirt sitting short and a short distance from her stockings to her shoes. The smallest bit of skin was revealed. She wore a sleeveless blouse, belted at the back and a music note pinned to the collar. A dark pink tie sat at her neck which was clearly flying like my jacket into Diva’s chest. My heart raced even faster at the thought.

Diva didn’t move. She was positioned against me as if we were puzzle pieces; a perfect fit. I only feared that this won’t last any longer. The minute we entered the building, we won’t be together. That’s what I feared the most. I wanted to see Diva again. I wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes and the definite smirk. I did not want this to be our last time.  
We entered the lobby. The room was quiet just as the street this late at night. By day, this company functioned as the multi-international dueling school. At the same time, the company’s creator created the Action Dueling System with my father. I shuttered at the reminder of my father. This was not the time to think of that.

I took Diva’s hand which I tried to avoid. Touching her made my heart race and my cheeks redden. That aside I was scared and I hoped she was, too. I glanced at her. Her bright face had turned frail. She was biting her lip. When I took her hand, she was the one squeezing this time. There was barely a time when the Boss called members in.  
I lead her to the secretary. The young lady looked at us and smiled. “He waiting for you on the top floor.”

Of course, he was. The man was no older than me. Maybe he had a year or two, but he was high and mighty. He was truly someone to be afraid of. The male was tall with a slender built. His violet eyes sat behind red frames with his hair two shades of gray. I tended to dispute with myself if that was his choice. He tended to sit a red scarf over a navy sweater with white pants revealing his ankles. 

The only I came here was the day I was recruited. I remember walking along the same black tiled floors and glass tinted walls. Diva seemed to remember, too. She was trailing a little faster than usual at a cautious pace. We were coming along the hall to the elevator. I tried to straighten myself as I entered the small space. 

The doors opened straight to the large open space. The walls were coloured black with windowed tinted. The swivel chair turned, revealing the Boss. He leans forward perching on his hands.  
“Welcome, Pioneer and Diva.”

We came forward and waited for more directions. The Director didn’t move. 

“Diva, starting today you’ll be assigned to our new transfer, Copycat.”

Diva stepped forward. I could see her eyes shaking as if his words were shattered glass on the floor. She nodded slowly as the girl emerged from the shadows. Her hair a deep indigo with light blue highlights framing her face. Her green eyes angled in a cat shape. Her face reminds me a lot of Diva. Arms crossed her chest with a little frown over her lips.  
The two girls eyed each other as if meeting alone. Diva stared at her. Her sapphire eyes shaking. I took a step forward. I wanted to take Diva’s shaking hands and calm her down. She looked afraid as she raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

“Ah, Pioneer, you’ll be reassigned to Magician,” the Director said as if on cue the orange half blazer-half-vest dressed male strolled into the room. He winked at the startled Diva and straight-faced Copycat.

“Cut your small talk,” the director hissed at Magician.

Magician shrugged his orange covered shoulders.

“I hope you will enjoy your new teams.”


End file.
